


The Problem With Handcuffs

by decadent_mousse



Series: Phone Sex And Other (Mis)adventures [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A… blindfold?  And handcuffs?  Really?”</p>
<p>A blush crept its way up Hermann’s neck.  “If you don’t want–“</p>
<p>“What?  No, no!  I’m totally okay with this, it’s just… when you said you wanted to try something new, I had no idea this is what you had in mind, but I like it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Once again aiming for the combination of funny and sexy. This is another of several scenarios I've had swirling around in my brainpan. I think series is probably going to have around five or six parts to it total.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta-reader, and everyone who's given me kudos and comments on my other fics. It really means a lot to me!

“A… blindfold?  And handcuffs?  _Really_?”

A blush crept its way up Hermann’s neck.  “If you don’t want–“

“What?  No, no!  I’m totally okay with this, it’s just… when you said you wanted to try something new, I had no idea this is what you had in mind, but I like it.  Let’s do it!  Do we… need a safe word, or something?”

Hermann’s blush deepened, and Newt had to resist the urge to pounce on him right then and there, because it was seriously cute.  “I, ah, I didn’t think of that.  I hadn’t… I mean, I hadn’t planned on doing anything… _extreme._ ”  He sounded so serious, like he was talking about equations and not about handcuffing his boyfriend to a bed and having his way with him.

Newt couldn’t help himself.  He really couldn’t.  He wiggled his eyebrows.  “What, no biting?”

Hermann went so red it almost crossed the line into purple.  “No!  That is, yes, that is something I would like to eventually– but when we discussed that previously, I had intended… _Not_ with the handcuffs, or the blindfold, this is a separate–” 

He continued to sputter on and on like that until Newt took pity on him and grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  Hermann’s nervousness was hanging so thick in the air it was practically tangible, and Newt felt kind of bad for teasing him.

“Hey, hey, it’s cool.  Whatever you want to do, we can do – whatever you _don’t_ want to do, we don’t have to do.  We can have a word, just in case, if you want.  Something simple, like ‘blueberries.’”

“Can it be something – _anything_ else?  I’m not sure how I feel about bringing food into this.  I don’t want to reminisce about sex every time I see a blueberry.”  He still sounded a bit flustered, but his blush had downgraded itself from red back down to a mild pink, so Newt took it as a good sign.

“Okay, how about… Brussels sprouts?”

“Brussels sprouts are food, Newton.”

“Well yeah, technically, but it’s food no one ever eats.  Not voluntarily, anyway.  Which makes it kinda perfect when you think about it.  Nothing kills the mood – any mood – faster than Brussels sprouts.  Have you _smelled_ those things?”

Hermann seemed to consider this.  “I suppose that could work, yes.”

Newt smiled.  “Okay, so do you want my shirt on or off?  Because I’m thinking it’ll be kinda hard to get it off once I’ve got the cuffs on.”

The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitched.  “I could always tear it off of you.”

“Dude, don’t even joke about that.  This shirt is vintage.” 

It _was_ a pretty enticing mental image, though.  Definitely not worth the heartbreak of destroying one of his oldest, most favorite shirts, but maybe some other shirt some other time.  He pulled the t-shirt up and over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the closet.  He took off his glasses and laid them the nightstand, then scooted back on the bed. 

“Okay, should I just…?”  He raised his arms over his head and held on to the rungs of the bed. 

The look on Hermann’s face made him shiver.  “Yes.  Yes, that’s fine.”  He leaned over Newt and slid the handcuffs shut.  “How does it feel?  Are they too tight?”

Next flex his wrists experimentally.  “Nah, it’s good.”

Hermann tied on the blindfold, and Newt’s view of the room went from fuzzy to completely black.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nope.”

“Good.” 

Newt had always been pretty tactile guy – he liked to touch, he liked to be touched–  and between the handcuffs and the blindfold, his skin was practically humming in anticipation.

So when Hermann leaned down and began to trace the lines of the kaiju inked across his chest with his _mouth_ , to say it felt nice would’ve been the understatement of the century.  He forced himself to hold still, which always took a lot of effort even on a day when he didn’t have someone’s teeth scraping against his ribs.  He thought at first that maybe Hermann had decided to go for the biting after all but he never bit down, he just kept doing _that_.

When Hermann’s fucking _tongue_ licked a scorching line across his hip, Newt lost what little resolve he’d had to begin with and writhed, straining against the handcuffs.  “Fuck me,” he swore.

“Not yet.”  He couldn’t see the smile, but he felt Hermann’s lips curve against his skin, and it made his cock twitch.

“You’re a such a fucking tease– oh my God.  Oh my _God_ , are you _seriously–_ “  He couldn’t be sure – he had absolutely no way to be sure – but he was _pretty sure_ Hermann was unbuttoning his pants with his _teeth_.  He was pretty well acquainted with the various things Hermann could do with his mouth, but _that_ – that was definitely new.  By the time Newt’s brain was finished going _what what what,_ he’d already popped the buttons free and had moved on to the zipper.

His blood was roaring in his ears and he felt about ready to vibrate right out of his skin.  At the rate things were going, he was going to be long gone before Hermann ever even laid a hand on him.

That’s when the doorbell rang.

Hermann froze.

Newt laughed incredulously, “Are you fucking kidding me?  You know what, just leave it.  Leave it.  I don’t care who it is!  We’re _busy_.  They– they can come back _fucking later_ , I don’t care.”

Hermann groaned and buried his face in Newt’s belly.  “I forgot.  How could I forget?”

He had a bad feeling about this.  “What?  What is it?”

“My sister said she was going to be in town.  She wanted to stop by and pay us a visit, and I told her–“ he made a strangled, frustrated sound, “–I told her stop by today.”

“Your sister.”

“Yes.”

Newt went limp in defeat, in more ways than one.  “I can’t believe this.”

“Newton, I’m–“

“Don’t.  Don’t apologize.  Let’s just…  Okay.  It’s okay.”  He took a deep, shaky breath.  “Alright, we’ll just… try this again later, I guess.”

The doorbell rang again.

Hermann sighed, and Newt felt the bed dip as he carefully crawled over him.  A moment later, the blindfold was suddenly gone and Hermann gently placed Newt’s glasses back on his face.

As his eyes readjusted, Hermann came into focus.  He had slid off of Newt and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking perplexed.  “Hmm.”

“’Hmm’ what?”

“I, ah, seem to have misplaced the key.”

Newt snorted loudly, “Very funny.”

“I’m quite serious.”

Newt didn’t quite manage to keep the panic out of his voice.  “You _lost_ the key?!”

“I did _not_ lose it!” Hermann retorted, voice raised.

“Lost, _misplaced_ – either way I’m still _stuck_!  Oh my God, dude!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.  If we stay calm and approach this rationally, we’ll find a solution.”

“Yeah, sure, fine.  Do _you_ know how to pick a lock?”

Hermann stared at him bleakly.

~

“So,” Karla said conversationally as she inspected the handcuffs, “you must be Newton.  It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Newt gave her the best smile a guy could manage while half-naked and handcuffed to a bed with his boyfriend’s sister looming over him.  “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I think I can get these open.  I just need something narrow enough to fit into the lock.  Do you guys have any paperclips?”

From where he stood at the side of the bed, Hermann looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  “Yes, I’ll go find some.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: I'm a terrible, horrible cock-blocking spawn of satan. Again.
> 
> I swear I'll make it up to them. Eventually.


End file.
